


实话实说

by catofwitch



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1409626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catofwitch/pseuds/catofwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>让两个复仇者坐下来接受纽约之战五周年的采访有多难？科尔森发现，实在是太他妈的难了。要收拾这样的烂摊子，他理应拿更多的薪水。</p>
            </blockquote>





	实话实说

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Clint & Tony Tell the Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1388707) by [KaliTracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliTracer/pseuds/KaliTracer). 



科尔森早该知道这次采访会一塌糊涂，因为巴顿和斯塔克到的时候已经在拌嘴了。他们你一句我一句地抢着话头争执不休，科尔森只看了他们一眼就开始祈祷上帝赐予他力量……还有阿司匹林。  
  
“我才不管有没有警告标志，托尼，那有什么关系？你不能放火烧——”  
  
“我没有放火烧任何东西。我只不过是想测算一下索尔的锤子的输出当量。那是个简单的科学实验——”托尼把外套扔给了一个助理。  
  
“烧掉半幢屋子的简单科学实验！你应该先向布鲁斯咨询一下然后再动手的！”克林特脱掉了皮夹克。他的脸上有几条皱纹，科尔森暗自琢磨着他们已经吵了多久了。  
  
“才 _没有_ 烧掉半幢房子！”托尼回嘴说。他一屁股坐进一张椅子里，这时佩珀跟在他们后面走了进来，她径直朝科尔森走去。  
  
“就是大半屋子都给烧了，包括健身房和靶场，光这两样就占百分之二十——”  
  
“哦，我明白了，你担心的是你的宝贝靶场吧？”托尼质问道。“我早该明白我受这些气都是因为靶场。”他拧开一瓶水，喝了几口。  
  
“我才不在乎什么靶场，托尼。我在乎的是索尔不得不在屋顶上炸开一个洞——”  
  
“噢，那就是因为屋顶了？！”托尼嗤笑一声，他坐在椅子里前倾着身子看着弓箭手。  
  
“我向上帝起誓，你是我认识的最愚蠢的人！”克林特说着坐进了另一把椅子里，化妆师开始忙碌起来。  
  
“这可真是成熟的表现，克林特。我们要开始骂人了？”克林特低声怒吼起来的时候，托尼一脸得胜的表情。  
  
“巴顿探员，斯塔克，五分钟之后你们就要接受采访了，”科尔森打断了他们。“我需要重申一下采访的几条基本原则。”  
  
“你不妨试试，但是 _很显然_ 只要没在一样东西上贴上警告标志，某个笨蛋就会觉得你可以放火烧掉它！”克林特说道，他差点被个刷子糊了一脸。化妆师及时地缩回了手。另一个化妆师正在托尼身边忙碌着。  
  
“我没有放 _火_ 烧任何东西！”托尼吼了回去。他向后一靠，抬起头对着那个拿着遮瑕膏的女人笑了笑。  
  
“你瞧，”他摆出那副迷人的样子说道，“只不过是小小的电力超载。有时候电路中聚集了太多的电能，它就会——”  
  
“斯塔克！听我说，”科尔森厉声喝道。他注意到巴顿沉默了，涨红了脸看着另一个化妆师和托尼。  
  
“遵命，亲爱的，”托尼阴阳怪气地说。  
  
“现在，我们要避免在全国新闻上出任何岔子。这是五周年纪念日的直播，你们要牢牢记住重点。那个记者是个新人，所以尽量别在全国性节目上让她难堪。”  
  
“这个嘛，希望她不会不小心打烂克林特的椅子。那样他再也不会跟她说话了。”托尼说着瞟了一眼克林特。  
  
“托尼，”佩珀责备道。  
  
“随便吧，”说着，托尼又喝了几口水。  
  
科尔森揉着前额叹了口气。  
  
“尽量别跑题。别泄露任何机密，最重要的是： _别扯谎_ 。你们已经搞砸了前六个采访，如果你们能搞定这一个而没有引发国际骚乱、或者毁掉一个记者的职业生涯、或者引发战争，我会相当感激的。”  
  
“听见了吗，托尼，不准扯谎。我猜整个采访期间你都得一言不发了，”克林特说着站了起来。他摘下一个戒指，放进了兜里。  
  
“先生们，演播间已经准备好了，”一个工作人员走过来说，他的话打断了托尼的回答。  
  
他们朝演播间走去，一路上两人都沉浸在各自的思绪里，谁也没有开口。他们在指定的座位上坐了下来，科尔森和佩珀走到了一台监视器前。  
  
“也许会很顺利的，通常他们俩在引发骚乱的时候都会保持一致，”科尔森说，佩珀朝托尼打了个手势，指了指自己的手。托尼点了点头，飞快地摘下一个金属手环，塞进了裤子口袋里。  
  
“他们要是没互相残杀，我们就走大运了，”她说道。  
  
“只要别在采访结束之前就行，”科尔森说。  
  
“我打赌在摄像机停转之前他们就会互殴了，”佩珀坏笑着说。  
  
“输的人买午餐？”科尔森微笑着问道。吵架的那一对儿保持着沉默，工作人员在他们的衣服上别上了麦克风。  
  
“成交，”佩珀说道，他们俩握了握手，这时记者坐进了椅子里，演播间里安静了下来。  
  
“欢迎收看8频道。我是切莉·黑斯廷斯，您现在收看的是纽约之战五周年的纪念节目，和我在一起的是亿万富翁托尼·斯塔克，那个穿着传奇钢铁侠战甲的人。在他身边的是克林特·巴顿，鹰眼，世界上最伟大的神射手，”她对着摄像机说道。  
  
“世界上最唠叨的神射手，”托尼嘀咕了一句，麦克风接收到了这句话。切莉顿了一下，瞟了他一眼。  
  
佩珀笑得像花一样，她靠到了菲尔的耳边。“我要去那家阿尔弗莱多餐厅吃午饭，”她耳语道。  
  
有时候科尔森真是痛恨自己的工作。  
  
“先生们，五年之前你们都参加了那场大战，现在复仇者一个月要被召集四五次，去应对全球各种危机，能谈谈感想吗？”她在椅子里挪动了一下，微笑着说。  
  
“这个嘛，切莉，”托尼不理睬克林特瞪着自己的目光，立刻搭腔了。“复仇者致力于维护世界的安全，这一责任是在那场大战中作为一个团队形成的。”  
  
“你要是能致力于自己的安全就好了，”克林特抱着胳膊，嘟囔着说。  
  
“对不起，克林特，你有什么要补充的吗？”切莉向前微微倾了倾身子问道。  
  
克林特摇了摇头，冲她摆了摆手。他皱着眉瞥了一眼托尼，托尼也皱着眉看了他一眼。  
  
“好吧，这么说那场大战把你们集结到了一起，成为一个不可分割的整体，但你们过去都有过——”  
  
“抱歉，你能稍等片刻吗，一秒钟就好，”托尼微笑着打断了切莉的话，然后转过身看着克林特。“你真觉得你有资格说什么注意自身安全吗？上个礼拜我差点就得把你从人行道上铲起来了！”  
  
“那是为了救 _队长_ 的命，不是因为我对手头的项目觉得无聊了，”克林特说着在椅子里转过了身，面对着托尼。  
  
“我没有无聊，”托尼看到克林特的表情，顿了一下。“好吧，那又怎样？我那么做 _不是_ 因为无聊。下个月就到他们的周年纪念日了，我想要控制一小道闪电，好让索尔能够送给他。”  
  
“那也改变不了你让索尔在屋子里放闪电的事实！”克林特说，“我回到家，补充一下，是第二次回到家发现半幢屋子都沉入了太平洋！”  
  
“那是个意外，克林特！我已经道过歉了，我不知道你干嘛对那个愚蠢透顶的靶场和鸟窝那么介意！你知道我会给你盖新的，”托尼说，他的目光带着焦虑柔和起来。  
  
“不是因为那该死的靶场，你个白痴。你有没有哪怕一秒钟想过——‘嘿！要是克林特回家来发现屋子就像是满大人差点杀了我的时候一样，他大概会 _担心_ ’？！”  
  
托尼顿了一下，他的嘴一张一合，接着他靠到了椅背上。  
  
切莉清了清嗓子，对他们笑了笑。“对不起，先生们，这看起来还真像是夫夫吵架。你们俩在一起多久了？”她想让气氛变得轻松一点。  
  
“四年……”克林特答道。  
  
“……两个月，外加差不多八天？”托尼看了一眼弓箭手，克林特点点头叹了口气。  
  
切莉眨巴着眼睛，目瞪口呆。远处，科尔森以手扶额。  
  
佩珀在他身边低声说：“ _你_ 跟他们说不准扯谎的。”  
  
“听着，我很抱歉让你担心了。我保证下一次我让索尔在屋里放闪电之前，我会好好研究一下的，好吗？”托尼注视着克林特，同时伸出手去摩挲着爱人的胳膊。  
  
“我只想让你有个安全的地方可以呆着。看着你作战已经够糟的了，”克林特小声说着，伸手握住了托尼的手。  
  
“这就是我跟你结婚的原因，这样你就能永远掩护我了，”托尼笑着说。他们一起探过身子，交换了一个吻。  
  
“我可不止是掩护你，”说着，克林特不怀好意地看着自己的另一半。托尼坏笑着向后一靠。  
  
“现在，我们说到哪儿了？要重新开始吗？你也许得抹掉一段录影，然后……大家干嘛都这样看着我们？”托尼和克林特回头瞥了一眼佩珀和科尔森，他们两个都在摇头。  
  
“佩珀？”托尼皱着眉问道。  
  
“如果我把他们俩都揍了算吗？”科尔森心不在焉地问自己最好的朋友。她叹了口气，揉了揉太阳穴。  
  
有时候世界上所有的阿司匹林都不够把他们从托尼·斯塔克和克林特·巴顿造成的头痛中拯救出来。  
  
“ **直播？你什么意思？** ”  
  
FIN 


End file.
